The Harem War: An Intervention
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Based on themes and characters introduced in The Harem War by Radaslab. The Duke of Charenwell, HarryPotter is overworked. Between his two wife and Consorts, Hermione Potter and Luna Black, and his sister, Clarice, the three women intervene in Harry's work schedule for a talk...which doesn't go to plan. Pairings – Harry/Hermione/Luna/Multi
**The Harem War: An Intervention** – Rating **T**

Summary – **Based on themes and characters introduced in The Harem War by Radaslab. The Duke of Charenwell,** ** _Harry_** ** _Potter_** **is overworked. Between his two wife and Consorts,** ** _Hermione Potter_** **and** ** _Luna Black,_** **and his sister,** ** _Clarice_** **, the three women intervene in** ** _Harry's_** **work schedule for a talk...which doesn't go to plan.**

Pairings – **Harry/Hermione/Luna/Multi**

Warnings – **Contains swearing, sexual innuendos and family problems**

-An Intervention-

 **Potter Manor, Manors Estate, Charenwell**

 **5th September 1996**

Harry James Potter, the Twenty-Seventh Duke of Charenwell, Count of Darby and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black and Potter was sitting in his Ducal office at Potter Manor, working through his files as Duke of Charenwell when suddenly his Wife and Consort, Lady Luna (Lovegood) Black, Countess of Darby, rushed in to the office carrying his diary.

"Harry, my Love, I this is going to be hard for me to say, but I need you to listen." she said, kissing his cheek in greeting. "The way you are going, working on a schedule of five time turned days to one actual day, is getting bad for your health. I have noticed that you're getting really short tempered as well."

She looked at Harry who was very busy reading papers that had landed on his desk. Harry had only been the Duke of Charenwell for a little over two months and was planning for a war on Magical Britain, as well as training to participate in the war that was going to happen. In the mean time he was trying to undertake his NEWT studies and look after his responsibilities to his two Consorts and twenty wives-in-all-but-law and Concubines. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked, trying not to get angry with Harry? "I am worried about you my love. I only care about you but you are only hastening your demise."

"Sorry Luna, but I have a ton and a half of work to do." Harry said, turning a page on a sheaf of parchment. Luna stomped out of the room, muttering to herself.

 **Jameson Residence, Pottersport, Charenwell**

 **6th September 1996**

Hermione (Granger) Potter, the wife and Consort to Harry, in his role as Lord Potter, head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter was worried about her husband. Luna had tried to talk to him, with no joy. Hermione decided that it was time for intervention. Intervention being managed thanks to the use of his sister, Clarice Jameson.

Clarice Jameson, born Clarice Potter, was born to James and Lily Potter, the son of the then Duke of Charenwell, Charles Potter. The younger sister of Harry Potter, Clarice was born on October 28th, 1981, just mere days prior to the events that led to the death of her parents.

On Halloween night of 1981, James and Lily Potter were murdered whilst _they resided under a_ _Fidelius Charm in a property owned by Albus Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock and former Supreme Warlock. The reason the Potters move from the safety of the wards that surrounded Charenwell were, at the time, suspect. It was only later that the Potters son, Harry, found out that Dumbledore had placed Compulsion Charms upon James Potter, who did not trust him._

 _Lily, however, trusted Dumbledore as it was, thanks to Dumbledore providing her with a Catalogue for the Concubine Auction that was going to occur at the end of her fifth year. Lily and James admitted their love for each other and bonded using the Consort Bond, negating the place in the auction. Since then, Lily felt that she owed Dumbledore, thus trusting him at his word._

In the March of 1982, a couple that were residents of Pottersport, Charenwell, Mick and Maggie Jameson, adopted Clarice. At the time they were unable to have children, however a few years later Maggie announced that she was pregnant with a child.

As part of this adoption, unbeknownst to the birth grandfather of Harry and Clarice, Charles Potter and family friend, Remus Lupin, Clarice started school in September 1993, albeit not at Hogwarts, the same school as the brother who she did not know about, Harry, she joined St Georges School for Magic in London.

It was there that she became friends with Muggle born student, Connie Plumber, a girl who knew Harry, but was unable to remember him thanks to Memory Charms placed upon her by Dumbledore, in order to make Harry become alone and without friends.

Clarice returned to Pottersport in the summer of 1996, after her third year at St Georges, unaware that Albus Dumbledore had slated her for Auction in the 1996 Concubine Auction.

It was in the same month that Harry Potter arrived in Charenwell, assisted by Lord Mayor Remus Lupin and his friend Nymphadora Tonks, assisted in their endeavours by 'the late' Sirius Black. The former two conducted a 'rescue mission', bringing him and Hermione Granger to Charenwell. Sirius helped, by faking his death, emancipating Harry in the process.

At the crowing of the new Duke of Charenwell, Harry, the Jameson family were invited to a private banquet with Harry, Hermione and some of the concubines that Harry had. It was then that Harry was revealed, thanks to a meeting with Mick Jameson the previous day, that Harry was her birth brother, this reuniting the siblings.

In August 1996, a shock happened when Sirius Black, godfather of both Harry and Clarice, 'returned from the dead', by revealing the fact that when Sirius fell through the Veil of Death in the Battle of the Ministry, the Veil was originally an adjudication device, meaning that if the person was guilty, they would pass over to their death, with an innocent person returning. The only problem with that was the reliability, so it fell out of favour, making the way for Veritaserum to be used instead.

Mick Jameson answered the door to the house, and upon seeing Hermione, let in. Hermione went into the living room, where she saw Clarice reading a book.

"Hello Clarice." Hermione said, taking a seat. "What are you reading? Anything nice"

"Oh, hello Hermione," she replied, "Oh, its only a work of Shakespeare. A Winters Tale is what it is called. I quite enjoy his works."

"I hate that play." Hermione said, frowning, "Mom was a Shakespeare aficionado so she decided to name me after one of the characters from there. Anyway, I need a favour from you. Its about Harry, I'm worried about him."

"What's my supposed older brother up to now?" Clarice said, frowning, "It feels like I know most of the 'family', but Harry seems to be always busy whenever it is time to meet him."

"That is why I think we ought to stage an intervention," Hermione said, mentally thinking Luna for the idea. Little did she expect it to go to plan?

 **Potter Manor, Manors Estate, Charenwell**

 **6th September 1996**

Hermione led Clarice through the Manor to the Ducal Study, where a significant amount of parchment was spewed across Harry's desk. Harry was writing something with a quill when suddenly it went up in flames, disappearing.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, turning round to see Luna running into the study. He then registered Hermione and Clarice standing there, watching him. He noticed that Clarice was frowning at him, but he wasn't sure why.

"Sorry Clarice, I didn't know you were coming today," he said, trying not to get too angry about being disturbed by his sister. "As you can see, I have got a lot of parchment work to do and somebody decided to make my quill go up in flames."

Clarice looked at Hermione and smiled. She went to Harry, and trying not to let him notice what she was doing, placed her wand back in her pocket.

Harry, however, noticed what his sister had done and frowned at her. "What did you do that for? I have got a load of work to do and you come in here, destroying my stuff. Half of this stuff I don't know what I am doing, and it is piling up more and more." Harry said, the stress mounting up on him. "I've been thrown in at the deep end, doing this and I have to do more and more each day! Then there is the war, the training, and my education. It is feeling like the stress of my OWL examinations but tripled!"

"Well, of you wasn't so obsessed with this war against Magical Britain, you would be able to act more like a brother to me, rather then claiming to be one, I would not have to be involved in an intervention that Luna and Hermione set up." Clarice said, fuming, "In fact, I see more of Dudley and Clarice then I do of you. It is beyond a joke. I am ashamed to have you as my brother."

Harry stood up and left the room. Both Luna and Hermione stared at what Clarice said to Harry, disapprovingly.

"I shouldn't have said that," Clarice said, banging her head on the table. "I need to find him to apologise to him."

"I hate to say it Clarice but you did go a little bit too far" Luna said, frowning. "Now we needed to find him, and fast."

 **Black House, Manors Estate, Charenwell**

 **6th September 1996**

Harry ran across The Pitch, past the Hungarian Horntail and Charenwell Red sentry that were both resting, thinking only one thing. ' _Is Clarice vocalising everyone's thoughts? Are Hermione and Luna both ashamed to be married to me, the freak, the loser. I am just a total screw-up, a waste of space._ ' He ran through Black House, heading up the stairs to the Masters Bedchambers, where he hoped he would not be disturbed.

After a few minutes, he summoned Dobby to him. A minute later, Dobby arrived in the bedchambers, awaiting instructions from his 'master' "Dobby," Harry said, crying. "I don't want anyone to know where I am, not even Hermione or Luna. I need space for myself."

Dobby nodded and continued at his duties. Harry looked around the room, noticing the photographs that were taken at various social occasions, such as his wedding, Luna, Clarice and Hermione wearing their wedding dresses, Neville, Dudley and himself in their suits, some of his wives-in-all-but-law dancing with each other, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin trying to prank the Weasley twins, plus other photos. He lay on the bed, trying not to look at the photos. ' _Clarice is right, I don't deserve anyone like them.'_

 **Potter Manor, Manors Estate, Charenwell**

 **6th September 1996**

Hermione was annoyed. Between Luna, Clarice and herself, with the assistance of Minerva (McGonagall) Potter-Black, one of Harry's wives-in-all-but-law and Concubine, and Harry's Executive Assistant, Narcissa Black, they had spent the previous half hour searching Potter Manor for Harry, when suddenly Cathy (Nolan) Black-Potter, another of Harry's wives-in-all-but-law and Concubines, walked into the Library when she saw Luna and Hermione talking to each other. Cathy decided to approach them as she had news on the location of Harry.

"Hermione, Luna. It's Harry. I've just come from Black House when I saw him rushing to the Masters Bedchambers and he's…he has literally broken down in upset," she told the pair, concerned about her 'master'. "I don't know what has happened, but he is really down. Even the suggestion of some 'Harry Time' hasn't worked! What is wrong with him?"

"Cathy…I was the reason Harry is upset." Clarice said, shaking. "I fucked up badly by telling him…I told him I was ashamed to have him as my brother!"

"What you don't realise, Clarice, is that Harry spent most of his life wanting a family who loved him," Hermione said, grabbing her wand from off the bench in the Library. "Even though the Dursleys were under Dumbledore's influence, he still wanted a family who loved me."

Clarice dropped her head in shame. ' _Why did I go too far with him. I shouldn't have said that at all."_ The four of them headed over to House and Harry.

 **Black House, Manors Estate, Charenwell**

 **6th September 1996**

Clarice, Cathy, Hermione and Luna ran over the grounds, around The Pitch, to Black House, through the corridors to the Masters Bedchambers, where they saw Harry in tears. Clarice took a few steps closer, hugging him, hoping he would respond to her as his sister.

"Harry, I am sorry, I didn't mean it when I said that I was ashamed of you." She said, hoping that her words would encourage him to forgive her. "The problem is that you work too hard, that hard that I don't get to see you and I really want to get closer to my brother."

Hermione came over and kissed her husband. "Harry, we are worried about you. I'm worried that you will burn yourself out, making you ill. Just think, in a few months, you will be a father to our children. Several children too," she said, noticing that Harry had stopped crying. "I know you will be a good father to Robert and Lily when they come along

Harry got up and straightened his clothes. "I regret rushing off, it has shown me how short tempered I have been. I'm burning myself out now! If you ladies would be able to help me with things, for example the parchment work and stuff like that, it would be much easier" he said, kissing Hermione and Luna.

The four of them returned to Potter Manor, and the impending mountain of work ahead of them.

-An Intervention-

 **A/N –** Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter** series and **The Harem War** by Radaslab. Some of the text in this story is adapted from that of **The Harem War.** All rights to their various owners/creators.

The _After The Battle Mystery Attacker_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 2nd May 2016. Just like the Page called " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get poll results, all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review as it means that I can improve my stories…thanks


End file.
